guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Honorable Sarah/4
Nightfall Builds Moved to Project talk:Style and formatting/Builds#theoretical builds Headache Sorry bout gettin so worked up over the past few days. Glad at least the 2 of us came to somre sort of resolution, now just hope the majority agrees. Then we can get this mess finished lol... Well hope i wasnt too bitter and angry.... i am very passionate about builds in general, and would have probably fought this war even if i didnt have a build in question. I have agreed in the past with other deletions, but the deletion of possibly vable builds which just needed the campaign opened was a bit much, especially since 2 months really isnt that far away (assuming that the game is released on the current expected schedule) Oh well its late, i mean LATE... i need ta crash. Goodnoght... after all this i need to make a Rantful was Midnight section lol... --Midnight08 01:15, 24 August 2006 (CDT) User talk:213.17.64.49 Who are you?? A nursery teacher? — Skuld 10:11, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :i feel like one a lot. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:13, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :they reverted themselves, and didn't make any work for any other editors, if it keeps up you can ban them for however long you want. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:36, 25 August 2006 (CDT) User's page I may have missed something, cause I didn't know we could edit other user's pages just because. Ask Silk Weaker to place something on his page and explain why it will help, if he refuses, that is his decision, such as the anon, 68.142.-.- not registering. For now, I am placing a delete tag on his user page. -Gares 12:32, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :i created a blank page because it was showing up in . --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:34, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::I understand, I saw the comment and the red links are irritating. There have always been, and probably still are user pages in the Wantedpages. This does not mean other users can edit other users pages because they do not like to see a red link. There are plenty other red links in the Wantedpages that could use some attention, than worrying about a user page. This should have came sooner, but working for a living gets in the way :P -Gares 13:04, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Was his showing in the Wanted Pages? I hadn't seen a user page showing in the wanted pages since the Mediawiki engine was updated to v1.7.1, so that surprises me if his page was in it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:17, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Pia Medici I wanted to drop you a thanks on your discussion. You're comments around the wiki have been helpful as I'm getting started on here. As a side note, I've ganked your toolbox section and used it to start one on my own user page. You're credited at the bottom. Thanks again. — Pia Medici 17:03, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :um, ok, i don't know what i did, but i'm glad i could help. leave a note here if there's anything else i can help with. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:29, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Request for Review Hi there, since you're the one who initially pressured me in doing this, I thought I might return the favor and ask you to review the Effective Mesmer Guide I've been writing. So, what'd you think? --Theeth (talk) 22:06, 27 August 2006 (CDT) : I've got a fC monk for your review. Most people usually just look, glance, and disfavor, but it works well and I can get glad points on a consistant basis. But I am not sure if that is the build or my skill as a monk.. It's for RA: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:Me/Mo_FC_Prot Enjoy. Shireen 16:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) What is CCoBS? I'm just curious as to what this means. I saw it in an edit summary. Thanks. Not a huge deal, since I just noticed you are on wikibreak. Ah, just have fun. =) --Vortexsam 01:27, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Going back through Sarah's contributions, it seems to mean "Comment Categories On Build Stubs". I think that Sarah doesn't like builds being in the untested category if they're still stubby. --Xasxas256 04:04, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks Xasxas! Sorry Sarah for all this talking on your talk page. I figured it would be something Sarah-related; reminds me of gcc (Gares' Category Crusade). Thanks again. --Vortexsam 11:47, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::No worries, I wonder if backtracking through Sarah's edits makes me a creepy stalker guy! --Xasxas256 17:34, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::nope Xas.... its being a creepy stalker guy that makes you a creepy stalker guy--Midnight08 22:07, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Ha ha well thanks for sticking up for me but I was thinking about this and this and wondering if I was about to get a cop one of those userboxes too! The camera pic has been deleted so maybe it's been retired and I'm in the clear! --Xasxas256 22:22, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::i come back after a break and find all you people conversing on my patio. i can replace the picture if you boys would like the offical stamp. ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:41, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Commenting out of categories in untested builds I stopped half-way through the builds when I commented out. There has been no new posts on the talk page for 4 days. So I will finish the commenting out soon. If you still have serious problems with that please say so now, but I want to get rid of the inconsistent half/half split of builds. --Xeeron 08:45, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :Just saw you are taking a wiki break, which is unfortunate. I will try to contact you ingame. --Xeeron 08:48, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::i'll comment on the page shortly --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:41, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Ebon nightfall It appears it was there bcos of ebon scythes if you were wondering http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Ebon&diff=212538&oldid=212533 — Skuld 10:38, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :then we should put C3 tags on all the professions, because they'll have expanded capabilities in nightfall. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:41, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm not agreeing with the reason it was there, you didn't seem to understand why bcos of the edit comment — Skuld 10:49, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::i understand the reason, i just think it is insufficient for such an intrusive tag. the c3 content was two lines (actually, one and a half, since the second line was shared with the statement about staffs), and the tag was half a page. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:52, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the Category:Untested builds section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:41, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. Build Vote Dear Sarah, you have striked out your own vote on the Assassin Promise Nuker, and I was unsure if you wanted to keep it there or not. I wouldn't dare remove it myself. Take another look please, and if you think it is viable vote for favored :) This ad was paid by the Assassin Promise Election Committee. NightAngel 07:19, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Sarah is a pretty infrequent contributor these days I'm afraid (not that I'm a creepy stalker guy...), it may have been someone else who struck it out, there's been a bit of that lately or something she did a while ago. --Xasxas256 07:35, 26 December 2006 (CST) :: From the looks of it it seemed like it was she who did it herself. At any rate, one of my sworn enemies (Rapta) decided to make it a "valid" unfavored vote (it wasn't part of the numbering scheme), hence my request here. It's not crucial. The build is very solid, is in tested already, and has plenty of favored votes to support it. NightAngel 11:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::i struck it, after i reread the skill description and discovered it would actually work. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Eve Pendragon Hello Sarah, who is/was Eve? Why do you miss her? What happened to her? Any ideas? Maybe one could help...? At least try to... --tapps75 21:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Eve Pendragon was a good friend of mine back around the Sorrow's Furnace update. she and i did everything together. she got bored with guild wars, and left for another game (neverwinter nights MMO modules, probably) and i've not heard from her since. i mention her in the rants alot, because she's iconic of a friendship lost to polictics and game mechanics. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:46, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::A bit like you've been afk from the GWiki for a few months? :P --Xasxas256 16:54, 10 March 2007 (CST) :::i've been wandering a few other games. thanks for the welcome ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:55, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::Well that was fun! Thanks for your help, I'm going to eat some breakfast now ;) --Xasxas256 17:28, 10 March 2007 (CST) :::::who said vandalbots don't have their uses? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:30, 10 March 2007 (CST) Attacker's Insight Hey Sarah, saw that you were doing something about Resilient Weapon on Wing's talk page, and thought you were the person to ask this to. Whenever you click on Attacker's Insight on the dervish skill list, you always go to the .jpg image of it instead of the template. I don't know if this is a bug, known bug, or anything, and I'm clueless on how to fix it, but if I did know I would fix it. Friend of Chaos 20:12, 28 February 2007 (CST) :m'kay, fixing now --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:46, 10 March 2007 (CST) Build talk:Team - Jade Arena FFF Removed Optional Slot on - Jade Arena FFF, can you change your vote or strike it. Thanks. --Benoit flageol 22:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Jaguar Sword melee mancer :In regards to your vote on Jaguar Sword melee mancer, please see new introduction and be so kind as to re-evaluate your decision. Thanks. Btw what do you mean by "other melee mancer counters? I see no equivalents in the unfavored situation.Jagre 22:43, 18 March 2007 (CDT) message to Honorable Sarah from Jagre I do not understand your last message. Is this okay to message you how i am right now, or should I do it differently? Did you consider my request to re-evaluate your statements and vote on the build? -Jagre 04:00, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :i was refering to User:Honorable_Sarah&action=history --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:18, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Vote The "sentry tank" build became Basic Resistance tank. I'll give the author the benefit of the doubt that he's not trying to evade your unfavored vote, but the build is essentially the same. Revote if you care. --Fyren 13:28, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :arigato, Fyrensama. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:14, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::どう致しまして。 --Fyren 20:18, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Thank you, Honored Fyren. that JA-1 tag isn't just show ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:19, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Can u tell me can u tell me how to take the tabs off. --Hellbringer 21:54, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :??? do you mean the tabs along the top of the screen, like "user page" "discussion" etc? it's part of your monobook.js, but Skuld would know better then me --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Pain I contest your adding the note back. Please discuss. (T/ ) 21:49, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :ya ok, on my way --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 22 March 2007 (CDT) the new Jaguar Dream build see the new Jaguar Dream build at Spiteful Haste late. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.85.158.163 ( ) }. Deep team build The steel wall build for the deep is showing up under the H probaply because it's in you're userpage. Sorry for bothering you. Jelmewnema 10:28, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :complete copies, including cats. i'll nowiki the whole page --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:31, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Um, I don't see your point. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:12, 25 March 2007 (CDT) little lost build somewhere way back when (about the begining of factions) i wrote an enduring warrior build that was favored, i went to go find it and update it for nightfall, but i can't find it anywhere. has anyone seen my Endurance Warrior? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:59, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Skuld deleted it. Looking through the deleted revisions, I'm not sure why. I can pull it out of the archive if you want. --Fyren 15:06, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::please do. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:06, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::User:Honorable Sarah/W/Mo Endurance Warrior, the talk is there, too. --Fyren 15:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::YAY! thank you! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:45, 25 March 2007 (CDT) The Pictures You Just Scanned In I just saw the pictures that you recently scanned in, most likely for an article. Could you possibly get better scans, they are not the best? --User:Albinobird 01:21, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :??? i've not uploaded any scans. i flagged some very old (camera phone) pictures from the factions release for delete just a few minutes ago, perhaps you mean those? they've been removed from the article and are ready to be deleted --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:22, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, it's late at night, I'm not paying too much attention. I just realized you flagged them for deletion, no added them.--User:Albinobird 01:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Woops! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Solo Bladed Aatxe and Grasping Nightmare UW Base variation? The other pages seem to lack a walkthrough or.. any mention of the underworld. I've removed the delete tag, please don't waste peoples time. — Skuld 10:16, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :wow, ok, someone has a sharp point of view. this is the 4th 55 solo build submitted since the UW event, not counting the 3 or 4 55 build that are (perhaps "were"? you've been on some delete rampages since last i was here) already in favored. we've 1557 unfavored builds, and who knows how many stub, abandoned or perpetually untested builds. it's long past time some of them caught the scythe --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:08, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::And you link to some boss farming builds and expect me to mindread? — Skuld 15:29, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::i expect you to be civil, and at least read the point i was making. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:31, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Competant Spiker